Detective Murdoch and the Horse Race
by Voltaire63
Summary: William gets involved in some shady horse racing shenanigans. Takes place shortly after Oh, Susannah!
1. Chapter 1

Detective Murdoch and The Horse Race

Chapter 1 My Pony

Murdoch found himself spending a lot more time at the stables than he had intended when he bought his mare, who he called Peggy's Cove, after a place in Nova Scotia, where he first rode. It seemed that his new four year old daughter, Susannah, was infatuated with the animal. She wanted William to lead her around on the horse, which she called "my pony". Or she wanted him to take her with him on rides. Julia wasn't really interested in their equestrian endeavors, so it did give William a lot of alone time with Susannah, albeit on horseback. Actually his daughter took up almost all his off time, and he loved it. Except for Julia he had never loved anyone so much.

William sat up in bed reading while Julia sat at her vanity brushing her hair.

"William, are you sorry you have a daughter instead of a son? I know you always dreamed of a son."

"Julia! What a question! But I suppose every man dreams of having a son, to carry on his name; someone to share guy things with. But those are men who have never had a daughter. I wouldn't trade Susannah for a dozen William juniors."

Julia laughed. "I knew that. I just wanted to hear you say it." Laughing as well, he threw a pillow at her.

"I promised Susannah that I would take her riding tomorrow after work. Is that alright with you?"

"If you've already promised her then I guess it is."

"Would you like to join us? I can rent you a mount."

"No dear. You have your fun. I have some paper work I can work on."

He slid down in the bed. "Why don't you lock the door and come to bed?"

He had that look in his eyes, that sleepy, yet provocative one. She turned to look at him, returning his stare. Then she locked the door. They didn't want Susie surprising them. She slid in next to him and he took her in his arms. It was a memorable night.

Murdoch had just gotten back to his office after accompanying George to a crime scene when Brackenreid popped in.

"Murdoch, do you still have that horse you bought in Port Credit?"

"Yes sir. Why?"

"There's a challenge race being set up by stations three and five for the whole constabulary. You are the only one at this station who owns a horse, and a fast one at that."

"Oh no. I do not want to race my horse. Why, she's practically become a pet to Susannah."

"It's a winner take all race. Could be a lot of money for the lads to divvy up, not counting a few bets on the side."

"Please don't put me in this position, sir."

"Alright, Murdoch. But think about it."

Murdoch heard George talking and laughing and he looked up to see Penny Renton, George's cousin and the Murdoch's nanny. The windows didn't go down far enough to see but he knew Susannah was there beside Penny.

He waited patiently for the whirlwind that was to come. One, two three..."William!" Susannah came running in and threw herself into his lap. "Is it time to go ride my pony?"

"It must be. You're here aren't you?"

Penny entered the office. "Thanks for bringing Susannah, Penny. I guess that's all for the day."

"Okay, detective Murdoch . And I'll see you tomorrow, Susie."

"Bye Penny. Tomorrow we can play with the doll house." The so-called doll house was a crime scene mock-up that William had made. He was slowly making it into more of a child friendly toy.

"Well let's go Sweetie. Peg is waiting."

When they got to the the stable Susie knew just what to do. While William brushed the mare's back and neck, Susie took a small brush to Peg's legs. The grey roan stood patiently as all this attention fell on her. William picked up each hoof and cleaned it with a pick. He threw a small pad on Peg's back and then a black English saddle, buckling the girth tightly. Next came the bridle with Pelham bit and double reins. He led Peg out of her stall and swung Susie up onto the saddle. Then got up right behind her as they trotted out of the barn.

"Can I steer William?" He laughed at her term 'steer'.

"Just put your hands on top of mine." William's hands hardly moved as he squeezed his knees to trot or turn.

"Can we go fast?"

"Not till we get out of town." Finally when they were on the road William said, "Are you ready?"

"Oh, yes!" William leaned forward a little, squeezing his legs more, urging Peg into an easy cantor. Susie's squealed in delight. Her hair was blowing and a big smile was plastered on her face. Finally William slowed the mare to a trot, then a walk.

"We have to go back now, Susannah."

"Okay. Can we go again tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow, but soon."

Back at the stable Susie played with the barn cat while William unsaddled and rubbed the horse down. When he finished he stood back, squinting, looking at Peg's conformation, trying to figure out just what breed she was. He had no papers on her. He'd bought her from a livery in Port Credit. She certainly could have some thoroughbred in her. She was fast enough. Well it didn't really matter. He wasn't going to race her.

"Come on sweetie. We better get home and see what Julia is up to." They walked back to where William had left his bicycle. He put Susie on the handlebars and headed home.

As he opened their door, Susie ran into the house calling,"Julia, Julia. William made my pony go fast today. It was so much fun."

"How exciting! And I suppose you both came home on the bicycle?"

"Uh huh. I got to ride on the handlebars!"

"That's nice," but she looked at William with her eyebrows raised.

"Before you start, she was perfectly safe. You know I wouldn't do anything to endanger her."

"I know. She just seems like such a daredevil child."

"I guess she takes after her parents," he grinned. She punched him on the arm.

After dinner, they asked Susie what she wanted to do.

"Can we play the piano, and read our new book, and play Julia's new game, and...?"

"Hold on. We don't have time to do all those things before bed. You're going to have to pick one," answered William.

"Oh," she said as she wrinkled her brow in deep thought. Then she said, "Let's play Julia's game and we can all play."

"Alright," said Julia. "But I'm very good at this, so you'll have try very hard to beat me," she winked.

Julia got out some large paper and a box of a new product, crayons. The object of the game was to draw a picture and the others to guess what it was. Julia would give each round a category. Their first round was animal. William went first. His fat little circles were unidentifiable until he put long ears on it.

"A bunny! William drew a bunny." Susie was excited to guess right, because the first one to do so got to draw next.

It was a simple little game that Julia devised to entertain Susie. After three quarters of an hour, William announced it was somebody's bedtime. He scooped Susannah up in his arms and carried her upstairs. Julia followed. When Susie was all tucked in they kissed her goodnight and retired their room. Susie slept much better these days and hardly ever had a nightmare.

In their room William mentioned the horse racing conversation that the inspector had had with him.

"Do you want to do that, dear?"

"No I don't. But I have this feeling I'm going to get pulled in for the 'good of the station' or some such nonsense."

"Well you're just going to have to be firm and stand your ground."

"We'll see how well that goes," he sighed.

"Goodnight William. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed and turned out the light.


	2. Chapter 2 Weakening

Detective Murdoch and The Horse Race

Chapter 2 Weakening

Sitting at his desk, reviewing evidence, Murdoch couldn't help but overhear the men discussing the upcoming horse race that now included stations two, three, five, and six. Brackenreid had purposely avoided bringing up the subject to Murdoch any further, so far. But now George was coming into his office and the detective was afraid he was bent on saying something on the subject of the race.

"Sir, have you been following the news about the intra-constabulary horse race?"

"Yes George. I believe I've heard something about it."

"The winning House will get $5000."

"That's quite a lot. Who's putting up all that money, George?"

"It's George Horace Gooderham, the big distillery tycoon. It seems he has an interest in horse racing and takes pleasure in sponsoring such events."

"I see".

Then it came. "Sir, have you considered that perhaps your horse might participate? I mean you did buy her for her speed."

Murdoch sighed. "George, she's not a race horse. She's just a good steady mount. I don't see how in all good conscience I could subject her to such an ordeal. Besides I don't think Susannah would approve of it. Peg is her pony, after all." Then he smiled for the first time since George had entered his office.

Before he left work for the day, William phoned Julia at her clinic, telling her he would be quite late and not to wait dinner.

"What's the matter, William? Is there a new case that you are investigating?"

"Not exactly. I'll explain later. Alright?"

"Alright. Then I'll see you when you get home."

Looking through his desk drawer Murdoch found his stopwatch and put it in his pocket. Then he rode his bicycle to the barn where he kept his horse. He saddled Peg, mounted her and trotted out toward the road leading out of town. There were mile markers along this road. He wondered why he was doing this, but he positioned himself at mile marker one. Clutching the stopwatch in his hand, he simultaneously started the watch and kicked Peg from a standing start to a fast gallop. He bent forward, feeling the wind blow into his eyes. It was quite exhilarating. As he passed mile marker two he stopped the watch. Then he gradually pulled the mare up into a walk. Looking at the stopwatch, he nodded to himself. One minute forty-five seconds. Not too bad for a mile with a horse who apparently had never raced before. And Peg didn't seem to be particularly winded either. He walked her slowly back toward town, allowing her time to cool down naturally.

After Murdoch had left for the day the inspector called, "Crabtree, my office." As George entered, Brackenreid said,"Well?"

"Well what, sir?"

"Did you talk to Murdoch about the bloody race!?"

"Oh, that. Yes sir."

"And...?"

"Sir, he seems pretty set against entering his horse. He said his daughter wouldn't approve."

"So! Our station house's reputation, not to mention possible prize money, rests in the hands of a four year old little girl!"

"Seems so, sir."

"Crabtree...Your cousin is the Murdochs' nanny, right?"

"Yes," George answered hesitantly.

"Maybe the nanny, your cousin, could mention something about this race to little Susie?"

"You want Penny to convince Susie to convince her father, detective Murdoch, to put his horse up for this race?"

"Why not?"

"First, I don't know if Penny would do it. Secondly, what if the detective finds out? He'll be so angry. You've seen him angry before sir. Do you want to weather that?"

"Crabtree, we're talking $5000 here. Do you know how much money that is for each man at this station?"

"The detective would have to win the race first, sir."

"True. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. It's a sure bet he won't win it if he's not in it."

"Good point, sir."

William was quite late getting home. Susie had already been put to bed. Julia was sitting in the parlor reading a medical journal. He entered the room and leaned over the sofa back, giving her a kiss on the neck.

"Hello dear. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"Let's go to the kitchen. Linney left you a plate in oven." She placed the plate on the table for him while he got a glass of water. Then she sat at the table while he ate. Finally she said, "So...? Why were you late? Your daughter was quite upset that you weren't here to tuck her in."

He looked up guiltily. He was sorry about missing the bedtime ritual.

"I took the horse out for a gallop."

"Why?" she asked with mock uncertainty.

He looked down for a moment, then looked her in the eye. "I wanted to see how fast she is."

"And did you?"

"Did I what?"

"See how fast she is," she said with some exasperation.

"Yes."

"Well? William it's like interrogating a suspect talking to you sometimes."

"She's fast."

"And now that you know this, what are your plans?"

He shook his head slowly. "I don't know."

"I thought you were dead set against racing her."

"I was. I am. It's just that it would mean a lot to the men at the station house to have a horse in the race."

"William, if you want to do this, then do it. If you're worried about Susie, she'll probably think its a great adventure. Your biggest problem will be keeping her from riding with you in the race." Julia, smiling warmly at him, reached over and put her hand on his.

"You think she'll be okay with it?" Julia nodded. William let out a deep breath.

"Let's go to bed dear." She took his hand as they rose.

They climbed the stairs slowly. As they started toward their room he heard a tiny voice, "Daddy, is that you?" That broke William's heart. Susie only called him daddy when she was stressed. All other times she called him William.

He opened her bedroom door and went to her. "I'm sorry I was late, Sweetie. Have you been awake all this time?"

She put her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder."I missed you. You said you would always would come home to me."

Hugging her, he replied, "I'm here now. Go to sleep and it will be morning before you know it."

"Will you stay with me till I go to sleep."

"Yes, Sweetie." He tucked her in and sat in the rocking chair beside her bed.

Julia watched the whole interchange from the doorway, smiling. She tiptoed away to their bedroom to await him.


	3. Chapter 3 Concession

Detective Murdoch and The Horse Race

Chapter 3 Concession

William went to work with every intention of informing everyone that he would race his horse on behalf of Station House 4. But he was going to make them work for it.

George went to the inspector's office after he was summoned. "Well, what did your cousin say?"

"She won't do it, sir."

"Somehow I didn't think she would. I guess we're out of the race."

"You're not going to ask detective Murdoch again?"

"I don't see much point to it. But maybe I'll try one more time. The worst he can do is say no."

Brackenreid entered Murdoch's office as the detective looked up. "Can I help you with something, inspector?"

"Er... I don't suppose you've reconsidered this horse race business have you?"

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"I understand. It's not the end of the world if we're not in this race. Wait! What did you say?"

"I said I'll do it."

Brackenreid slapped him on the back. "What changed your mind, me ol' mucker, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I just don't want our station to be left out, that's all."

George joined Murdoch and Brackenreid in the inspector's office.

"Have you got all the rules for this race, Crabtree?" asked the inspector.

"Yes sir. Shall I go over them?"

"Please do," replied Murdoch.

"Okay, sirs. Each station house may enter one horse. Said horse must be owned by a regular member of the station as of a day before the race was announced and ridden by a member of the station. The race will be three miles overland with the possibility of jumps on the course. The course will not be revealed ahead of time, but on the day of the race. The winning house will receive all of the $5000 purse."

"And when is the race, George?"

"It is three weeks from tomorrow, detective, on Saturday, the seventh."

"Alright. Now I will tell you my conditions. I make the final decision as to whether Peg is sound enough to race on race day. I'll need some help in training her, such as observers and timers and such. I will be the one to ride her in the race, that is unless you'd care to, George," he said, lightening the mood.

George just shook his head vigorously, and the inspector and detective both laughed. "And should we, by the grace of God win, the prize money will be equally divided among all the men."

"Fair enough, Murdoch. Crabtree, enter us in the race."

Then inspector Brackenreid walked into the main area of the station house and announced, "Men listen up. Detective Murdoch has graciously consented to enter his horse, Peggy's Cove, in the Constabulary Challenge Race on behalf of Station House 4."

The men broke out into cheers. To a man, they had faith in Murdoch to give it his best.

Arriving home, on time this night, William expected the excited greeting of his daughter. What he didn't expect was to be greeted by Julia's sister, Ruby.

As he entered the door Ruby threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek, and chatting all at the same time.

"Oh, William. What a beautiful little niece you and Julia have given me. We've spent the whole day together, getting to know each other."

William finally was able to catch his breath as she stopped to catch hers.

"Ruby, I...er we weren't expecting you, were we?" he asked, puzzled. "How nice to see you."

"I came on a whim. Mr. Pendrick, James, invited me and I just decided at the last minute to come."

Just then Julia came into the room. "I see Ruby has told you of her visit."

And running right behind Julia was Susie. "William," she said excitedly as she threw herself into his arms. "I have an aunt. Did you know that?" she asked most seriously.

"Indeed, I did," he answered her as he held her and she kissed his cheek.

He put Susie down and took her hand, leading her into the parlor. "Susannah, I have something to tell you." She sat in his lap and he began. "Sweetie, Peg, your pony, is going to be in a horse race."

She looked at him puzzled. "What's a horse race?"

"Well, she will run with a lot of other horses to see which one is the fastest."

"Peggy's the fastest. You'll see. Can we ride her together in the race?"

"No, I'll be riding her, but you can watch. And you can watch me training her too."

"Why can't I ride with you?" she asked petulantly.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt. She'll be running very fast and going over jumps."

"Will you get hurt, William?"

"No Sweetie. I'll be fine as long as you are there to cheer us on."

"Okay. It will be fun."

"Yes, a lot of fun," he said doubtfully.

After dinner, Susie pulled William into the parlor for a piano lesson. Ruby and Julia sat on the sofa talking quietly.

"Jules, William certainly seems to have taken to fatherhood."

"Yes he has indeed. And Susie is a real Daddy's girl. She adores him and has from the moment he rescued her from the kidnappers who murdered her parents."

"How horrible!"

"Yes. She has been quite traumatized, but her nightmares are occurring less and less frequently now."

"So. What plans do you and Mr. Pendrick have?" Julia asked with a wink.

"There is a ball this weekend I shall be attending on his arm."

"Oh Ruby. Have you found the one at last?"

"I don't know yet, Jules. But I do know that he is a fascinating man. He reminds me of William in some ways."

"That in itself is a good recommendation if I do say so myself."

They both laughed for a moment and then turned their attentions to the piano lesson. William was grinning as he placed Susie's tiny hands on the keys of a new chord she was learning.

Later, while Susie sat with her Aunt Ruby, William called Julia aside.

"What are the sleeping arrangements, dear? The guest room is now Susannah's room."

"I've been thinking about that. Susie could share her room with Ruby or Susie could sleep with us."

William frowned. "If we start letting her sleep with us we may never be alone again."

"Let me handle it, William."

"Susie, how would you like to have Aunt Ruby stay with you in your room? Won't that be fun?"

Susie's face lit up. "Oh can she?"

Ruby rolled her eyes but said, "Yes, Susie. It will be just us girls."

William sighed in relief.


	4. Chapter 4 Ice and Fire

Detective Murdoch and The Horse Race

Chapter 4 Ice and Fire

It turned out that the stable where Murdoch boarded his horse was also where three other horses intended for the race were kept. By now eight stations had entered the race. Murdoch assumed that all houses weren't entered simply because there was no horse owned by anyone in some of the stations. A schedule had been worked out with the Woodbine Race Course by Mr. Gooderham, the race's sponsor, to allow the men to train their horses on the mile track, since it was between meets, and the track was unused. But since the race was to be cross country, some training needed to be done in the countryside.

"Okay, George. Today we're going out into the countryside where I can find some hedges and ditches to jump over. Susannah will be riding with me to the site, but when I start to train would you watch her for me?"

"Certainly sir."

"Let's go. I'll ride home and get Susannah and you can bike out to the area and we'll meet you there."

Meeting the detective at the designated site George said, "I don't know who's going to get the most exercise, sir, you, the horse, or me, biking out here."

Murdoch, smiling, dismounted and lifted Susie down.

"Susannah, I want to you to stay with Constable Crabtree and do what he tells you."

"Okay, William."

William then took off his coat and folded it neatly on the ground, laying his Homburg on top of it. He got back on his horse and said to George, "Just keep an eye on us and let me know if you see any egregious errors."

"Sir, I'm not sure I'm the best person for this. I'm no equestrian."

"I know George. But Susannah is comfortable with you. See the hedges out there, and that ditch?" George nodded. "That's what I'll be jumping over."

Then William took off in a fast canter and approached the first hedge. Peg gathered herself and went flying over the greenery, but William did not. However, George thought that the detective fell off very elegantly.

"Daddy," Susie screamed. George grabbed her under his arm and ran to William, who by now was sitting up.

"Sir, are you hurt?"

"No, not really. Well, maybe my pride a little."

"You looked very in control of your fall if that's possible."

William laughed."I not only learned to ride in Nova Scotia, but I learned to fall as well. You learn early on no matter how good your horse is and how good a rider you are, you will come off from time to time."

"You're not hurt, Daddy?"

"No, Sweetie. I'm fine." He picked her up and kissed her.

Meanwhile Peg just stood there waiting for him. That's one of the things he liked best about her. She never ran off.

"Let's try that again. I think I know what I did wrong."

William remounted, rode around and took the jump again. This time both he and Peg made it in top form. He cantered around in a great circle and jumped again. Then he jumped the ditch as well. George, watching closely, observed how the detective never seemed to sit in the saddle but kept up in his stirrups. He sighed and shook his head. "No," he said to himself, "I'd never be able to do that."

William then galloped out of sight at top speed. When he came back in sight again George smiled at the the excited expression on the detective's face. He apparently was enjoying himself a lot.

"Really William! Should you be keeping Susie out so late?" This was the welcome he received when they got home that evening.

And before he could open his mouth, Susie said, "William fell off of Peggy."

"Oh? Are you hurt, William?"

And again before he could speak Susie continued, "Oh no. George said William fell off el-y-gantly. What does that mean?"

Julia answered her,"It means your Daddy is very lucky."

"Do I get to talk?" he finally managed to say. But before he could really say anything further, Constable Higgins raced up.

"Sir, Detective Murdoch," he started breathlessly. "There's a fire, sir, at the barn where you keep your horse."

"Let's go, Henry." He kissed Julia and Susie and ran down the steps toward the cab that Higgins had come in.

"Be careful, William," Julia called after him.

When they arrived, the fire department was there. Also bucket brigades were in action. The screams of frightened horses could be heard. William jumped out of the cab, consulted briefly with a fireman and ran inside. Smoke and flames were everywhere. He made his way to Peg's stall. She was dancing around nervously, the whites of her eyes showing. He grabbed a lead and clipped it to her halter. Throwing open the stall door, he led her out. Being the usually calm horse that she was, she followed him easily out of the barn. He turned her over to a bystander and ran back in. The flames were even worse now, hay catching fire all around. The screaming horses was unnerving. William made his way to a stall and opened the door. He pulled on the horse's halter, trying to get it to move. He could hear others in the barn trying their best to get the frightened animals to move. Finally the horse he was with moved out the door. Another man in the barn shooed the animal toward the only exit. The fire was spreading rapidly. Rafters were falling. Some horses were running out as volunteers and firemen opened stall doors. But some of the beasts were just too frightened to save themselves. Eventually as the barn collapsed the fire burned itself out. The screaming stopped. The only sound was the drip of water and soft nickers of the horses who had escaped. William sat on the ground, his head in his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the inspector's face.

"Come on me ol' mucker. There's nothing more you can do now."

William looked up angrily, "The fire chief said it was arson. Someone started that fire on purpose. What kind of deranged person would do that?" Brackenreid noticed the solitary tear that rolled down the soot on Murdoch's face.

"I truly don't know, William. Let me help you up." That was the first time that Inspector Brackenreid had used William's Christian name, yet neither of them noticed. "Go home to your family. Take your horse. Get some rest."

William stood up. He found Peg, tied some distance away from the barn, waiting patiently for him. He managed to hoist himself up on her bare back. Then he slowly walked her to his house.


	5. Chapter 5 Ashes

Detective Murdoch and The Horse Race

Chapter 5 Ashes

Julia had been watching for him, Ruby at her side. Susie had long ago been put to bed. They saw him ride up slowly, slide off the mare and tie her to the rail in front of the house. He wearily climbed the stairs as Julia threw open the door. One look at him and she knew it was bad. He was covered in soot and she didn't think she'd ever seen him look so tired. He took her into his arms without saying a word. Ruby stepped back. She went to the telephone to make a call.

"William, what happened?"

"It was arson. The barn was burned down on purpose. It was horrible. Four horses were burned alive. I'll never be able to get that sound out of my head. Never. It was just luck that I saved Peg."

Ruby came back into the parlor where William sat on the couch next to Julia, who had her arm around him. Touching his shoulder, Ruby handed him a glass of brandy. Uncharacteristically he took it and drank a large swallow.

As he started to rise he said, "I can't leave Peg tied up in front of the house all night."

"Don't get up William. I hope you don't mind, but I called James and he is sending someone to take your horse to a safe place," Ruby said.

William looked up at her and just nodded his head.

"I'll wait for James's people to arrive. Go on up," volunteered Ruby.

"Come, William. You need to get cleaned up and go to bed." Julia pulled him up and they started up the stairs.

He went to the bedroom to remove his dirty clothes and she went to the bathroom to draw him a bath. As he stepped into the tub he sunk down into the water dunking his head for a moment. Julia followed him in, locked the door, and knelt by the tub. Wordlessly she soaped the wash cloth and began to clean his sooty face. Closing his eyes he relaxed a bit. Methodically she bathed him and he let her. Lastly she shampooed his smoky hair, then rinsing it thoroughly. When he stepped out of the tub, she wrapped a large towel around him. He drew her to him and kissed her. She smiled and took a smaller towel and ruffled his hair with it till it was only slightly damp. She always liked they way his hair curled a little when it was wet and clean.

When he had gotten into pajamas he lay down in bed, pulling the covers up. There was a small tentative knock at the bedroom door. As Julia opened it she saw Susie standing there, holding her white rabbit. The little girl sensed something was wrong. Looking up into Julia's eyes she asked, "Is Daddy alright?"

"He will be now, little one. Go to him."

Susie approached the bed and William held out his arms to her. Climbing onto the bed she snuggled into his side as he let out a big sigh. Julia put on her night clothes and lay down with Susie lying between them.

"Good night, my dears," she bade as she turned out the light.

A few hours later the stillness of the night was broken by a scream. It wasn't Susie though, but William who was having a nightmare. All three of them awoke. Susie's eyes were huge as she looked at her father, sitting up in bed, tears running down his face, and a vacant stare in his eyes.

"William, wake up. You're dreaming." Julia had come around to his side of the bed and was shaking him gently by the shoulders. Focusing his eyes at last, he looked into Julia's eyes.

All he said was, "The screams. The horses' screams. They won't stop."

She got into the bed on his side and held him, while Susie held him from the other side. Eventually they all fell asleep again, but fitfully.

Morning came too soon. William and Julia both got up quietly, leaving Susie asleep in the middle of their bed, clutching the white rabbit William had given her. They dressed and tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs.

Ruby greeted them from the kitchen table where she sat drinking tea. William still looked exhausted. She suspected that he had not slept well, as she had heard him yell out in his sleep at least once during the night.

"Thanks for taking care of Peg. I'll call Mr. Pendrick later."

"William, he was glad to do it. He's become quite fond of you, you know, despite your past history together." Ruby smiled.

After breakfast, which William ate very little of, he said, "Well I have a fire to investigate. I may be late. I'll try to call."

Julia wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "I love you, William. Be careful." Then she kissed him goodbye, not wanting to let him go.

Brackenreid came out to greet him when he arrived at work, a little later than usual.

"How are you dong me ol' mucker?"

Murdoch just shrugged. "What do we know so far?"

"Crabtree, in here"

George entered with some papers in his hand.

"What have you, George?"

"Sir, of the four horses that died, two belonged to the Constabulary and were entered in the race."

"Which stations, George?"

"Three and five."

"Those are the first two stations that signed on to this event, aren't they?"

"Yes sir."

"Who does that leave besides us and where are their horses stabled?"

George answered, "Station houses 2, 6, 7, 8, 12, and us. That's six. And I'm not sure where the horses are now. I don't even know where your horse is, sir."

Murdoch just raised his eyebrows but didn't respond.

"Is Mr. Gooderham still intending to go on with his race? asked Murdoch.

"Yes he is," answered the inspector. "He says he won't be intimidated. But it seems he's not the one being intimidated, is he?"

"I guess, sir." Brackenreid noticed that his detective seemed even quieter and more reserved than usual.

"Let's go George and take a look at the ashes."

When they got to stable site, William just stared at the remains. The barn had been virtually consumed by the flames. He was glad that the burnt horses had been removed, but he could still smell the cooked flesh. He had seen literally hundreds of dead people, but for some reason the horses really bothered him. Maybe it was because the animals were more like vulnerable children, dependent on adult humans to care for them and were otherwise at their mercy. Maybe it was horrific screams they uttered in fear.

"Sir, this is where the fire chief said it started." George led Murdoch over toward the site where hay had been stored. "I really don't see how we're going to find any evidence in this mess, sir."

Murdoch knelt down picking up pieces of debris and ashes. "George, get some help and collect anything that doesn't look like it belongs. We're looking for an accelerant and or a device that may have contributed to the ignition." He then handed George a piece of metal that he had just picked up. "I'm going to stop by station houses three and five and see what they know. You and Higgins check on who owns the other horses who are entered in the race."

"Right away sir. And I just want to say I'm glad you were able to rescue your horse, sir."

"Thanks George. I'm just sorry we couldn't save them all. Horses panic in fire and..." His voice trailed off.

It had been a long day for William. He had been to stations Three and Five and the men there had been very upset and angry. Both inspectors said they were also looking into incident. Murdoch didn't argue with them. He knew how they probably felt. Later he sat at his desk after hanging up from his last telephone call, to James Pendrick, who assured him that caring for his horse was no trouble. He was glad to do it and promised Murdoch that she would be safe and that Murdoch could train her at his place if he still wanted to remain in the race. William said he'd get back to him on that.

"George, I'm leaving now. I've missed seeing Susannah too many times lately. We'll continue this in the morning."

"Good night, sir."

All William wanted to do was get home to his wife and daughter, who were both patiently waiting for him.


	6. Chapter 6 Back on Track

Detective Murdoch and The Horse Race

Chapter 6 Back on Track

_The race started with the horses in a bunch. They came to the first jump and it was huge. As William and Peg took off the mare's front feet caught and she went tumbling, pinning William beneath her. The horse lay there struggling but William lay very still under her. Julia ran to him as did Susie. "Mommy, why doesn't Daddy get up? Make him get up," she cried. Julia reached for his hand, which was ice cold. "William," she screamed. "Don't leave us." _

Julia sat up suddenly with a cry. "My lord, this family seems to be cursed with nightmares."

She looked to the other side of the bed for comfort, but William wasn't there. Putting on her robe she went looking for him. She found him in the parlor asleep in his chair with Susie curled up in his lap. At least he was sleeping, which he hadn't been doing much of lately. There was a half empty tea cup beside him. She curled up on the couch to be near them and fell back to sleep. Murdoch woke first. He picked up Susie and placed the sleeping child on the couch with Julia, then went upstairs to dress. He left for the office very early, kissing his girls goodbye.

Julia opened her eyes and whispered to him, "Why so early, William?"

"I just want to get this business done. I'll try not to be too late."

George and William met in Murdoch's office and went over evidence. Then they both set out interviewing witnesses and met up again in the afternoon to compare notes.

"Well George, it's evident that someone wants to lower the odds in this race. And it isn't us, or three and five, or two and twelve. Those two horses escaped. That leaves six, seven, and eight. Somebody in one of those stations wants the $5000 a lot."

"How will we uncover the right one, sir?"

"I'm not sure just yet. Did you find anything at all in the debris that would help identify the arsonist, George?"

"No sir."

"Alright then. Send some men to snoop around the three stations in question and see if they turn up any financial anomalies."

Brackenreid came in. "Got anything yet?"

"No sir."

"I need to ask you this Murdoch. Do you intend to go through with this race?"

"I've thought a lot about this sir, and I think I will. I'm like Mr. Gooderham. I won't be intimidated."

"Glad to hear it. It's about more than money now, me ol' mucker."

William was able to get home a little early. Susie was beside her self with excitement now that she would have her daddy to herself before dinner.

As he walked into the parlor he scooped her up for a piggy-back ride to the kitchen, where he found Julia and Ruby sitting at the table talking about the ball that Ruby was going to attend that very evening with James Pendrick. Both women looked up with smiles.

"You're home are early tonight, dear. Good."

"I must go get ready. James is picking me up in an hour and a half." Ruby hurried upstairs. Julia and William both just laughed.

"Is this serious with Pendrick?" asked William.

"You know Ruby. Who's to say." Julia quipped. "What shall we do? Dinner won't be ready for an hour?"

"I thought we might take a little family walk. What do you say Susannah? Shall the three of us go for a walk?"

"Oh yes, William."

"Then you two get your hats and I'll meet you at the door."

As they started down the street Julia observed, "William, you seem in better spirits this afternoon. Did you solve the case?"

"No, not yet. I'm just glad to be with my girls."

Julia squeezed his arm. Susie was skipping ahead of them, singing a little song to herself.

Occasionally they would pass another pedestrian and nod their greetings.

William had a smile and a twinkle in his eye as he watched his daughter. "Julia, I'm a very happy man."

"I know you are, dear. I'm glad we can both finally be happy."

Just then Susie ran to them with a woolly caterpillar in her hand. "Look what I found. What is it?"

"It's a butterfly," William teased.

Looking skeptical she said,"No it's not. You're teasing."

"Well maybe not now, but it will change into a butterfly. Right now it's still a caterpillar."

"Really. Can I keep it until it changes?"

"I suppose. Let's go home now and find a place for your caterpillar. It's almost dinner."

"William, will it smoke like the one in Alice?"

He laughed. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

James Pendrick arrived exactly on time to pick up Ruby. William answered the door as they shook hands.

"Again I want to thank you for taking in my horse."

Before Pendrick could reply, Susie, who had followed William to the door said,

"She's my pony, William."

"Oh, excuse me. Of course. Thank you for taking in my daughter's pony," he laughed.

Pendrick stooped down to Susie's level, "You are most welcome, young lady. I was just about to ask your parents if you would all do me the honor of coming to lunch Sunday and seeing your pony's accommodations."

"Can we William?"

Julia who had joined them said, "I believe we can do that. Don't you William?"

"Certainly, dear."

James looked up and smiled as Ruby descended the stairs. "You look lovely, my dear."

"Thank you, James." She turned to her sister and brother-in-law, "Don't wait up." Then she took Pendrick's arm as they left.

"Oh, we won't," assured William.

Sunday, Pendrick sent a carriage to pick up the Murdochs and Ruby. Susie was excited to be going on a trip and that she would be able to see her pony.

Lunch was lavish, conversation diverse.

"How is your motion picture project going," asked Julia of Pendrick.

"Very well. I'm trying to talk Ruby into appearing in the first endeavor."

"Oh, Ruby. How fun. Surely you'll do it, won't you?" said Julia.

"I'm leaning that way. We'll see."

The conversation turned. "Murdoch, are you still in the race?"

"Yes, I believe I am."

"Would you like to try out my track after lunch?"

"Very much. I am lacking tack however."

"Oh I believe I can find something for you to use."

They all retired to Pendrick's mile around racetrack.

"May I ask why you have a track? asked William.

"I had an interest once in racing. Come with me and let's see what saddle we can find."

Pendrick had a steeplechase saddle and a racing bit and bridle. They saddled Peg and led her out. The ladies were in the modest viewing stand along side the track.

"You'll have to take her out to the countryside for the true race conditions, but the track should give you some practice and allow us to time her in a dead run. Are you ready?"

William was in his shirt sleeves and hatless. Pendrick gave him a leg up, adjusted the stirrups. "You don't want them as short as as those in flat racing because of the jumps, but they should be shorter than you usually ride in."

"I guess I'm ready. You have a stopwatch?"

"Right here."

Peg seemed full of vinegar this day. William cantered easily around the track to get himself used to the saddle and stirrup length. Then as he started around again, he nodded to Pendrick who held the watch ready. William kicked Peg into an all out gallop as he rose a bit in his stirrups and leant forward. Pendrick started the watch. Julia and Ruby stood as William flew by. Susie jumped up and down in excitement. There was a look of pure joy on William's face as he entered the last turn and sped past Pendrick, who clicked the stopwatch off. William slowed the mare easily until she fell into a walk.

"One minute, 33 seconds, Murdoch! Excellent!"

"She really is a good horse, isn't she. That was quite exhilarating!"

"You keep this up and you've got this race sewed up."

"And you know this how?"

"I have my ways," Pendrick laughed.

"William, William! She is the fastest, isn't she?" Susie chirped.

"Maybe, Sweetie. Come here and you can go around once with me."

Pendrick lifted her up to William who settled her in front of him, then gently loped around the track with her. She giggled the whole time holding onto Peg's mane.

When he got back around he lowered Susie then jumped off.

"William that was beautiful. Maybe you should have been a jockey," Julia suggested as she hugged him.

He laughed. "I'm too big to be a jockey. But imagine how fast she could be with a real jockey."

In the carriage on the way home, Susie slept in William's lap and Julia leaned her head on his shoulder. Ruby sat across from them smiling. It had been a glorious day for them all.


	7. Chapter 7 Race Day

Detective Murdoch and The Horse Race

Chapter 7 Race Day

"Alright Murdoch, we have nothing yet on whoever set the stable fire, right?"

"Correct, sir.

"And this horse race is day after tomorrow," Brackenreid stated.

"Yes sir."

"Alright then. What do we do now?"

"I guess we go ahead with the race and see what happens."

"Are you okay with this, Murdoch? You can still back out. No one at this station house will think any less you."

"I'm okay sir. And my horse seems to be in great shape."

"Where have you been keeping her?"

Murdoch just raised an eyebrow and gave a crooked smile.

"Alright. Keep your secrets. Continue looking into motives and maybe we'll finally find our perpetrator if not sooner then later at the race."

It was race day at last. Julia, Emily, Margaret, and Ruby decided to make a picnic of it. Even Susie's nanny, George's cousin, Penny was going to join them, as was James Pendrick. The race was to be run at 3:00 pm. The course would be revealed to the riders at noon. Station house eight had withdrawn so there were only five horses in the race now. An area had been set aside where the race would occur, for spectators, on Mr. Gooderham's property. Station house four had a large contingent in attendance as did the other four houses who were participating. There were also members of the rest of the constabulary there as well. It was quite a party atmosphere.

Susie was having a great time, as there were other children to play with. But mostly she stayed with William, who spent time taking turns with the men of station house four, guarding Peg. They weren't taking any chances at this late stage. When William was with the mare he put Susie on her and led her about. Earlier, William had walked the course himself after it had been revealed. There were four hedges and fences plus a big ditch. The course made a broad circle and ended almost where it began.

"William, Peggy is going to win the horse race."

"Is she, Sweetie? She is very fast."

"You won't fall off will you?"

"I'm not planning on it," he laughed.

For some reason William was not nervous at all. He felt very confident on this horse. But maybe after this he could give up horse racing and go back to bicycles. Of course he would have to keep Peg for Susannah's sake.

The ladies had spread out the vast array of food and everyone dug in except William.

"I don't think I want eat a big meal right before the race. Perhaps you might save me something for after."

"A victory meal, sir?" asked George.

"Don't count your races before they're won, George."

"Me ol' mucker, just do your best. We can't ask for more."

"I have a lot of confidence in you, Murdoch," added Pendrick.

A bugle blew calling all the horses and riders to the start. Murdoch and his contingent made their way over, meeting constable Hodge, who was leading Peg. William checked her tack, tightening the girth and lowering the stirrups. Again he was wearing just his shirtsleeves and they were rolled up.

"Daddy, go fast."

"I'll try Sweetie." He picked her up and hugged and kissed her.

Then Julia put her arms around his neck and gave him a deep, long, passionate kiss, which drew cheers from the station house four men. At last he had to break away gasping for breath.

"I feel like I've won already," he laughed.

Everybody clapped him on the back and then Mr. Gooderham called, "Riders up."

Again Pendrick gave William a leg up. "Just ride your race and don't worry about anyone else." Then Pendrick nodded and most of the men of station house four left with him.

William looked puzzled but nodded.

Peg felt very calm under him. The five horses were all lined up waiting for the gun. William looked around at the others and recognized all but one of the constables riding. Spectators were strung out along the three miles but most were at the start and would proceed to the nearby finish line.

"Bang!" And they were off. William and Peg broke well. The first hedge jump came up quicKly. As she sailed over it Peg drew slightly ahead of the pack which was soon out of sight of most of the crowd.

"I can't see William any more, Julia. Is the race over?"

"Not yet, little one. Come. We'll meet him at the finish." She took Susie's hand began walking.

As they raced by William noticed station house four constables spread out along the way and wondered what that was about. The next obstacle to be encountered was a wide ditch. Peg never hesitated and flew over it. Out of the corner of his eye, William saw one of the other horses refuse to jump. The course was grueling with many hills as well as the obstacles, but Peg and William took it in stride. William had a small lead over the horse from station house 7, the one constable he didn't recognize. There were only a few bystanders along the course and William again wondered why his men were spread out along the way. Three more hedges and then they would end with a flat straight-away for a mile. The next two jumps were a close together combination requiring horse and rider to no sooner jump one than they had to jump the next. Again Peg had no trouble as William and number7 were drawing away from the other three horses. Suddenly William saw two of his men tackle a third man but he was going too fast to see any more. As they came to the last jump, the rider on number 7 drew next to William, close enough to bump him hard with his horse and reach over to shove him. William was almost unseated but despite the bumping Peg held steady. But the other horse was now running several lengths ahead. As William collected himself he leaned forward, up in his stirrups and squeezed Peg for the final homestretch run. This is where Peg excelled, yet she had already run two miles full out. But the mare had heart, and seemed to do anything William asked of her. He slowly drew even with the other horse. The crowd noise was coming into his hearing now. The other horse seemed to be flagging a bit as William and Peg drew slowly ahead. He leaned even lower over his mare's withers. The wind in his face felt spectacular. He could see the finish line and gave a quick look behind him. The race was his to win as they sailed past the tape. It took a moment for him to slow Peg down, but when she did, he hopped off, went over to the unknown rider of #7, who had slowed to a walk, reached up and pulled him out of the saddle.

"Just what was that business at the last jump?" he yelled. "Were you trying to get me killed?" William was shaking with rage.

The other man just smirked.

James Pendrick ran up to them. "I was afraid there would be foul play along the course, and your men did stop two, but I didn't think one of the riders would try anything. Are you alright, Murdoch?" William nodded.

"I want this man arrested for arson," he called to George, who got some of the men to take him into custody.

As Brackenreid strode up he slapped Murdoch on the back. "Bloody well done, Murdoch. I believe there will an investigation into the whole of station house 7."

By now Julia and Susie were vying for his attention. He immediately traded the look of rage on his face for a genuine smile as he picked up his daughter who kissed his cheek as he hugged her. "I told you, Daddy, that Peggy would win."

"Yes you did Sweetie."

Julia hugged them both. After things had settled, Mr. Gooderham came over to William and his contingent and handed him a package with $5000 in cash.

"That's some horse you have there, Detective Murdoch. She's not a registered thoroughbred by any chance, is she?"

"No sir, she's not a registered anything. Just a good horse."

William turned the prize money over to the inspector and walked away with his family and friends. Pendrick was opening bottles of champagne and pouring them for all the station house four people.

When he got to William he said, "You know Murdoch, when I first saw you ride your horse at my place, I knew you were going to win, barring some kind of interference. I don't think you realize what an extraordinary animal you have there."

William laughed, "She's just my daughter's pony."

"Are you hungry, now dear?" Julia asked as she handed him a plate of food.

"Starved," he answered.

The rest of the day was spent leisurely. Peg had been given a treat of molasses and oats and was grazing nearby. Susie sat in William's lap. Brackenreid was beside him.

"Sir, I've been thinking," began Murdoch. "I think it might be a nice gesture to split the prize money with the other station houses in the race and the two who lost horses. $2500 for our men is still a lot of money."

"You won the pot, Murdoch. If that's what you want to do, I don't think anyone will object."

"Yes sir. I think that's what we should do." Brackenreid smiled.

As the sun began to set, the picnic things were gathered up and people started to leave. William carried his sleeping daughter as the ladies toted the leftovers.

When they arrived home Julia and William tucked Susie into bed, then retired to their room. Ruby was still out with Mr. Pendrick.

"That's a nice thing you are doing with the prize money."

"I'm a nice person," he laughed.

"Yes you are, sweetheart. Now let me show you what a nice person I can be too."

She started unbuttoning his shirt as he got that look in his eye that she so loved. It was a perfect end to a not quite perfect day.


End file.
